vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
She-Hulk
|-|Classic= |-|Current= Summary She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superheroine. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Buscema, she first appeared in Savage She-Hulk #1 (February 1980). A cousin to Dr. Bruce Banner, Walters once received an emergency blood transfusion from him when she was wounded, which led to her acquiring a milder version of his Hulk condition. As such, Walters becomes a large powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality; in particular she retains her intelligence and emotional control, although like Hulk, she still becomes stronger if enraged. In later issues, her transformation is permanent. She-Hulk has been a member of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, the Defenders, Fantastic Force, and S.H.I.E.L.D. A highly skilled lawyer, she has served as legal counsel to various superheroes on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Jennifer Susan Walters Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s or 30s Classification: Human empowered by blood transfusion from the Hulk, Attorney, Agent of Shield, Member of the Fantastic Four and The Avengers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Rage Power (Her strength and power greatly increase with strong emotions), Power-switching, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Has comprehensive knowledge of US legal system, Expert HtH combatant, Skilled pilot, Resistance to Transmutation, Immunity to terrestrial diseases | Same as before, plus Gamma Manipulation, Energy Projection via suit, Energy Absorption (Absorbed Starbrand's energy) Attack Potency: Solar System level (More powerful than Red She-Hulk and has curbstomped The Champion of the Universe and a Thanos clone) | Solar System level (Considerably stronger than before. Held her own against Terrax. Comparable to Thor. Drew blood from Devil Hulk at her peak rage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the likes of The Thing and Hercules) | Likely Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Class Y (Handled The Thing's maximum lifting capacity with a single arm when her strength was restrained by a "Jupiter suit" and was shown as stronger than Hercules in an arm-wrestling competition, when in a calm state) | At least Class Y, up to Stellar (Wrestled with Devil Hulk at peak rage) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level (Took hits from Devil Hulk) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, thunderclaps and gamma bombs can reach farther Standard Equipment: Nothing notable | Wakandan suit *'Wakandan Suit:' Designed with the combined efforts of T'Challa and Jen herself, this suit can store her gamma energy and allow her to channel it with maximum potential when needed. Intelligence: Gifted (Proficient HtH combatant, trained by some of the greatest martial artists in the Marvel universe such as Captain America and Gamora, highly skilled lawyer, skilled pilot and mechanic, years of experience fighting against all manner of foes. Created her own Wakandan suit along with T'Challa. Was able to easily dispatch several opponents much bigger than herself in human form). Animalistic at peak rage. Weaknesses: Vulnerable in human form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Imperfect Ovoid Mind Transfer:' This is a mental ability learned from the alien Ovoid race that worked differently for her. By simply making eye contact with other women, she can switch powers and physiques with them. The transfer is instant once initiated. *'Gamma Bomb:' Allows Jen to release all her stored gamma energy in the form of a mini nuclear explosion. Key: Classic | Current Note: This profile only deals with the Jennifer Walters version of She-Hulk in the Marvel 616 universe Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Supergirl (DC Comics) Supergirl's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Lawyers Category:Rage Users Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Superheroes Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Avengers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 4